Maybe You're Right
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: They were in love. Everything was perfect. But they started to fall into deep despair. Everything was in mad anguish. Nothing was right. But will one of them meet their peak of sanity and through their life away in sorrow and guilt?


"Why are we like this? Why aren't you home? Why don't you hug me or kiss me anymore? Why aren't you talking to me? Why-."

"Shut up!" he boomed at Rachael. She was beyond frighten. Goosebumps rose on her ghostly pale skin. She stepped out of the bed. Richard sighed.

"Rae, I'm sorry." He said as he tried to coax her back to bed. She scoffed.

"Yeah, sure you are." Her fear suddenly flooded into anger as she marched out the room. He stood up and ran after her. He tried to talk to her and persude her, but no avail. He found her standing in the middle of the decorated living room. He tried to speaker to her softly and gently, but she shouted at him. Then they both stated yelling at each other. The end result of the confrontation left a teary eyed Rachael and a red-faced Richard. Ever since that night they were never same. Ever night was filled with hatred, yells, and wails. Vases and other fragile possession were shattered in anguish and regret. Rachael was at her peak of sanity. During the day and Richard was at work. She packed her possessions and wrote a note. She noticed a promise ring on her finger that Richard gave to her for her birthday. He broke their promise. No. They broke their promise. She stared at it in uncertainty. Rachael deeply sighed in shaky breathes. Tears promised to roll down her face. She slowly closed her eyes and ripped the ring off her finger and gently placed it by the neatly folded note. Rachael walked out the door without looking back. Once she got into the car and settled down. Tears rolled down her face. She placed her head on the steering wheel and sobbed slowly and painfully. The she lift her head in a weak manner and started the engine.

Richard arrived at their once joyous home. He unlocked the door and stepped in. He went directly to their room. Richard felt... different. Like something was something hallow and empty. The room appeared differently. Something bright and shiny caught his eye. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. His vision cleared and it was... No, he thought. Please let this be a nightmare, he thought worried once more. It was Rachael's promise ring and a neatly folded piece of paper. He ran to nightstand and picked up the note. Every single word he read his heart shattered horrendously. Richard knees became numb and he suddenly fell to his feet. Gripping the note with his dear life. Water immediately fell out his eyes. It been a week since that occurred.

Rachael lived in a motel for the time being. One day she went to a corner store and brought cigarettes. Every night she would light one, and small room polluted with the life-endangering smoke. Every night she would choke and cry herself into a dreamless sleep. She went to clubs late at night often. And she would end a drunkard with a Smirnoff vodka bottle in her hand. She staggered and hold on to a brick wall in an alleyway for support. She would slide down the brick wall lazily and in a rough manner. She cried and cried while drinking down the whole bottle. She would doze off a few times and then stand up weakly and stagger back to the motel. Stuff and possessions of the motel were throne every which way out of anguish. Rachael staggered to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her once lively lilac hair was a dull purple. Her eyes that were full of life and love were dead with no sign of life. She became thinner from not eating and depriving herself with sorrow, anguish, and guilt. She glared at her image. Then she thought she witness her mouth move in the mirror, while her mouth was shut. "Your pathetic and weak. No wander why Richard left you." Rachael eyes widen in shock. Her reflections eyes were raven black and she was laughing maniacally. Rachel released a snarl. Her eyes were ringing in anger. She screamed angrily and her fist met the mirror. The mirror was shattered and pieces of it remained in her hands. She looked down on her damaged fist. Crimson spilled from her wounds. She sighed and staggered back out the bathroom and plopped down on the broke down motel bed.

Rachael woke up with a splitting headache. It was five o'clock p.m. and it was most likely pitch black looked around for her cigarette box. She spotted it and pulled one out and took the lighter from under the pillow to light it. She walked up to a small table and saw a scrapbook of her and Richard. Rachael snatched it off the table a looked through it. Tears spilled from her eyes. She saw a black bag and noticed that she took some of Richard's possessions. She threw the scrapbook in the bag and took her keys from the nightstand and walked out the door to her car. Then she started the engine and drove off. Rachael drove herself to a dark and deserted place. It looked like a plain field with one single weak tree. Rachael got out the car and open up the trunk. She took out the heavy black bag and a took out a red gasoline tank filled with gas. She ran over to the tree and lazily spilled gasoline all over it. Then she took a lighter out her pocket and lit the tree aflame. She stepped back a few steps. She reached her hand into the black bag and pulled out a picture frame. She threw it into the bonfire she created. Then she just continual threw more items in. The last one she pulled out was the scrapbook. She looked at it for a moment and threw into the bonfire with the rest. Rachael felt tears run from her eyes as she pulled out a cigarette and smoked it.

It was five in the morning once she arrived at the motel. She opened the door and saw a man sitting on the bed. "Richard." she whispered hoarsely.

"Rachael!" he grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Don't you ever leave again.'' he cried into the crook of her neck. Rachael felt her vision blurring.

"Rachael?'' her hearing was going in and out of the loop.

"Maybe you're right." she said weakly. Her knees gave out and she almost to the ground, but Richard caught her into his strong arms. Her eyes were slowly closing. Rachael's ears were drowning out Richard's cries for her to stay awake. And then her eyes closed.

Maybe you're right.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans. I almost cried writing this. Inspired by the song Maybe You're Right by Miley Cyrus. I do not own that song at all.


End file.
